


Be Good for Me

by TheSpazzBot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazzBot/pseuds/TheSpazzBot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren reaches up and grabs the wrist that’s connected to the hand fisting its fingers into his hair. Squeezes until that grip loosens, and eventually releases completely. He drops it, meeting Levi’s hazy gaze as he opens his mouth, “Be good.”</p><p>Levi’s fingers twist in the bed sheets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me out with the trash. This is literally only 4,000 words of plot. Literally everything else is porn.

Eren doesn’t know why he let himself be dragged to this party. Well, actually, scratch that. He has an idea. An idea that might revolve around a certain equine fuck named Jean Kirstein. Eyes narrowed, Eren leans against the wall, nursing a drink in one hand, the other curled into an angry fist. It will be fun, he said. We won’t leave you sulking in a fucking corner, he said. Jean and his false promises. His false… hair… there’s no way that hair is naturally two-toned no matter what the asshole says. A muffled laugh passes through his lips as he pictures Jean trying to secretly dye it, looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one finds out his little secret. Which really isn’t that much of a secret, because, again: there’s no way that hair is naturally two-toned. Or maybe Eren just thinks too much into things while he’s drunk, although he’s definitely _not_ drunk. And Jean definitely doesn’t have his tongue shoved down Mikasa’s throat.

_Wait._

“Jeanyousonofabitch!” The words come out slurred and incoherent, earning him a few pointed stares from partygoers who _obviously_ don’t know how to have a good time. Except Eren’s not really having a good time right now considering he’s watching his sister play tonsil hockey with the Kentucky Derby’s finest.

He’s a few seconds away from drunken (totally not drunk) glory when a strong grip pulls back on his shoulder. The world starts to spin, and Eren decides that maybe he is a little drunk.

“Hey, moron.” There’s a man leaning over him, hand still fisted in Eren’s shirt. “You’re causing a scene.” Eren narrows his eyes as he pushes off on the man’s chest, a chest that feels pretty damn good underneath Eren’s fingertips. But, unfortunately, now is not the time to be thinking of possible one night stands considering Jean’s hands just lowered to— and Eren’s going to kill him. He is literally going to chop the body up into a dozen pieces, put it in one of those low-priced trash bags, and toss it off the side of that bridge that Connie once dared him to jump off.

Well, he’s going to do it once Asshole Numbero Dos decides to release the herculean grip that he has on Eren’s shirt. And, damn, he must work out. _Wait, no, Eren. One night stands later. Killing Jean now._

“Gedd’off me, Frodo.” Eren stumbles, okay _sort of_ drunkenly, forward as the man drags him somewhere that is definitely not in the direct vicinity of the happy couple. “Goddammit, go back to the Shire!” He’s jerked to a stop, which is actually code for Eren losing all semblance of balance and falling face first into a carpet that smells like cheap alcohol and teenage hormones.

 _Fantastic_.

The reverberating bass from the music in the room over is singing under the floorboards, causing Eren’s pre-hangover to make an early appearance. Or maybe his head is pounding due to the fact that the asshole behind him just tossed him to the ground. _Possibly_.

“I was wrong. You’re not Frodo… you’re fuckin’ Gollum.” Something that sounds like _‘fucking shitty brats’_ and _‘fucking shitty party’_ echoes in his ears as a familiar hand wrenches him off the floor. It doesn’t let him go as he’s dragged, once again, through the hallways, his head still spinning; because yeah, he’s definitely drunk. The man stops them once they reach a door, his hand curling into a fist as he brings it down against the wood.

“Oi, anyone in there has five seconds to get their dicks back in their pants.” And thank god that no one decided to take a quick break in… _holy shit is the Jean’s room?_ Eren spots a picture of the asshole being wrapped in a tight hug from Ms. Kirstein. _Yeah, definitely Jean’s room._ “Hey, moron,” Eren’s gaze redirects from Jean’s family photos to the man currently resting a hand on a cocked hip, “you stay here until you sober up.” He points to a spot on the bed that looks like it’s been home to more than one of Jean’s solo sessions. And like hell he’s spending the remainder of the night in Horseface’s room. He has better things to do. Like start his descent into homicidal mania.

“’M not staying in here.” The position that the man is in has somehow morphed into some sort of passive aggression that Eren’s doesn’t want to touch with a ten foot pole. He considers his options. One, he could stay in Jean’s room of mystic wonders with probable porn under the bed and a jar of Vaseline in the nightstand. Two, he could try to juke out the midget guarding the door… even though he can barely stand, and okay, scratch option two. Three, he can pray to whatever god exists that his motor functions are coherent enough to fight his way out. Although that method would probably guarantee him certain death given the size of those arm muscles… and that chest… _that chest._

Okay, new option.

Drunken one night stand with the midget from Mordor on Jean’s bed.

“You jus’ gonna stand there all night?” He raises his eyebrows seductively, earning a curled upper lip from the man. Okay, maybe he should have just settled with option one.

“Until I know you aren’t going to make an ass out of yourself, yes.” The man shifts his weight, bringing his arms across his chest as if he’s trying to reassure Eren that he’s not getting out of here until he can say the alphabet backwards.

Eren sighs dramatically as he makes his way over to the bed, falling backwards onto the mattress, because landing face first in whatever bodily fluids Jean has decided to stain on these sheets doesn’t really sound ideal. “What do you,” Eren hiccups, “care?”

The man scoffs as he walks over to Eren, the sound of his footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. “This is my apartment, too, dumbass.” That information causes Eren to bolt up, because he has never been to Jean’s place for obvious reasons. But, shit, Eren can’t help but think that this must be what regret feels like. That clenching at his stomach, the sinking of his gut. Or maybe that is just the reminder that he did take Connie up on that dare this morning to down six breakfast burritos. _Probably._ But maybe it has something to do with the fact that he could have been hitting up Mr. Friendly for months now. “And I’m sure as shit not going to lose my security deposit over some prepubescent Hulk.” Okay, it's probably the burritos.

“’M _not_ ‘bubsent, asshole.”

“You’re right,” he jabs Eren in the shoulder with a stiff finger, sending him back onto the bed, “you’re just some drunk asshole who thinks it’s okay to ruin other people’s shit.”

“Actually, ‘m jus’ Eren.” He attempts to sit up again, but a hand has fisted into the front of his shirt for the third time tonight. The man is sending him a glare so harsh that the shivers shooting down his spine start to develop their own tremors.

“Okay, ‘Just Eren’, how about I throw your ass out?” Suddenly, he’s being lifted off the bed and dragged towards the closed door. And he really _doesn’t_ want to be thrown out, but struggling seems pretty useless when Eren is sure this guy could manhandle him even if he wasn’t staggering over the line of sobriety. But it doesn’t mean that Eren won’t try.

“Leggo of me, Gollum!” The quip only causes the man to tighten his grip as he continues luging Eren towards the door. He tries to dead weight himself, but even then it just results in Eren earning a third degree carpet burn on his knees ( _yeah, try explaining that to Mikasa)._ Nothing works against the determined bastard, and soon, they’ve reached the closed door. The man lifts a hand to twist the knob, but as he turns the handle, something clicks.

Or rather doesn’t click.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Dropping Eren’s shirt from his grip, the man tries to jimmy the knob again, only to have the same luck. Soon, his fist is pounding at the door and obscenities are flying from his lips. It’s by no means a pretty sight, but Eren can’t really complain, because right now he has a full view of said man’s ass… which really _is_ a pretty sight. “I’m going to fucking kill him.” Well, he is glad that he has added another member in the _‘totally going to murder Jean Kirstein’_ fan club. “But, first, I’m going to kill you.”

Okay, or not.

He would think that the man was joking if not for the murderous glint sparkling in those narrowed eyes. And Eren takes that as a sign to get the fuck out of there, because his motor skills may be shit, but his flight or fight is still working perfectly. Stumbling, Eren tries to book it as fast as someone who may or may not be drunk can… which really isn’t that fast… or coordinated. Because, before he knows it, he’s skydiving towards the corner of Jean’s bed. Not exactly how he wanted to end the night, but if he’s being honest with himself, he _did_ choose option four. He’s only missing a certain a hobbit— no, wait, that asshole is right above him. _Why is he right above him?_ Not that Eren is necessarily complaining, because, hey, maybe option four is actually going into full effect. But, unfortunately, his consciousness doesn’t stay around to find out.

Yeah, this is definitely not how he wanted to end his night.

\--

When Eren Jaeger wakes up, it’s with a splitting headache and in Jean’s bed. Not really the best scenario, but he supposes beggars can be choosers when the dumbasses knock themselves out. Because, yes, he totally remembers that. But at least the fall has sobered him up some. However, he is still in Jean’s bed and he still has a headache from Hell. _Fucking swell._

“So you’re not dead.” Eren sits up, a little too quickly if the swaying of his brain has anything to say about it. He’s almost expecting a ‘shame’ at the end of the man’s sentence when he realizes who is sitting at the end of the bed, you know, considering this is the same bastard who promised to kill him however many minutes ago. “Good, I didn’t know how I was going to explain that to your sister.” _Shit, right._ Mikasa. Jean. Tongue-tied. Probable murder and disembodiment. _Right._ Eren throws his legs over the side, the homicidal glaze back in his eyes.

“Hey,” A hand that should really just be considered part of his own body with the number of times its grabbed ahold of him wretches itself in his shirt. “Slow the fuck down.” Eren tries to throw the man off, thinking that with sobriety comes the increased ability to evade insistent midgets.

Obviously that is not the case.

The man tosses Eren back onto the bed with ease. Doesn’t even seem to break a sweat as he resettles at the end of the bed.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Eren sighs as he lets his arms fall off the side of the bed.

“I thought I was Frodo.” He swears that he hears a hint of amusement in the man’s voice as he regards Eren with a deadpan expression that would put Annie Leonhardt to shame.

“Gollum,” Eren corrects, “He’s the evil one.” This time he doesn’t miss the slight smirk that pulls at the man’s lips as he scoffs. And it probably has something to do with the copious amounts of alcohol he downed prior to becoming prisoner at Bedroom Alcatraz, but he’s _pretty sure_ that he’s sobered up… like he’s _pretty sure_ that smirk just released a jar of butterflies in his chest. Shit, Mikasa always told him that he was one for the romantics. “Unless you’d like to go by something else?” The man shoots him an incredulous look, a thin eyebrow raised in amazement. Maybe Eren should just stick with Gollum.

“Levi.” The man’s staring at him, eyes no longer narrowed but calculating. And Eren can’t help but wonder what Levi is thinking. Probably how to dispose of his body, because he undoubtedly still wants to murder him. “You look like you need to shit. Or throw up.” He probably _does_ need to throw up, but Eren’s always had a pretty quick recovery time when it comes to alcohol. He’s about the reply when his fingers brush against something on the floor. He pulls it to his chest, already knowing what it is before his eyes can scan the object. “Fucking piece of shit, I knew he had the good stuff in here.” Levi’s eyeing the bottle of alcohol sitting on his chest with an unsaid vengeance, and maybe Eren should warn Jean about his certain death.

_Nah._

“I have a proposition.” Levi shoots him that same look, eyebrow arched a little higher this time. “We are obviously still locked in here, and we both want to kill Jean. So, why don’t we just do the next best thing?” Eren shakes the bottle in front of him, the amber liquid sloshing against the sides of the glass.

“Drink his shit,” Levi finishes, making Eren’s nose scrunch up at the visualization.

“Well, I was thinking more about drinking his alcohol, but if you’re into that—”

Levi sends a narrowed glare in Eren’s direction, “I meant his alcohol, dick dingus.” Eren grants Levi a mischievous smile and scoots over as he pats the open spot next to him on Jean’s bed, eyeing Levi as he rubs his hand against the cotton. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough for the night?” A frown replaces the smirk attached to Eren’s face, because _no_ he hasn’t had enough for the night. Well… _yes,_ he has had enough for the night, but didn’t a wise man once say, ‘you only live once’?

“C’mon, just one drink.” Eren turns his gaze to the locked door, "It’s not like we are getting out of here anytime soon.” He pulls his bottom lip in between his teeth. Armin had once told him that the action made his puppy dog face practically undeniable. And he is sincerely hoping that it’s working, because, to be honest, he is still hoping the night will end with option four. “One drink.” Eren holds the bottle beside his face, trying to break apart Levi’s reluctance with the gaze.

Levi releases a heavy sigh, and Eren knows he has him pinned.

“One drink.”

\--

There are a lot of things Eren thought that he would learn about Levi. That he had an extra toe. That he still wrote letters to Santa. That his doppelganger named Evil was recently released from prison. But finding out that Levi’s alcohol tolerance is abysmally low was definitely not something Eren anticipated.

“So, I told her that I didn’t give a flying fuck. That I was buying all of them and there wasn’t a single goddamn thing that they could do about it.” Levi’s sitting across from him on the bed, legs crossed and elbows on his knees. Eren has honestly lost count of how much of the bottle Levi has chugged on his own, but considering that the bottle has barely a quarter remaining, he’d go out on a limb to say it was a lot. But, then again, Eren’s pretty wasted, too. Again. And, shit, maybe he shouldn’t have taken that saying so seriously.

“You got kicked out of Walmart over bleach?”

“It was a good sale."

“Forty-seven containers?” Levi looks at Eren as if _he_ is the one that is crazy for assuming something so unbelievable.

“A _really_ good sale.” Levi pauses to bring the half empty bottle to his lips. And Eren has to pull his gaze away from the man as a thin stream of liquid begins to leak out the side of Levi’s mouth. Because he has quickly discovered that Levi’s ass is not the only thing pretty about him. A pretty mouth. God, he wonders what Levi would say if he told him that. Probably would tell him to shut the fuck up. Or maybe he is so far gone that he would like it. Maybe he would want Eren to say it again.

“Oi, are you already drunk again?” He says it like he isn’t the one with bloodshot eyes, with the flushed face. Levi darts a tongue across his lips as he continues to unknowingly undo Eren, lips that are stained with the amber liquid, shiny and _so fucking kissable._

But yes. Yes, he’s totally drunk again.

“What would you say if I told you that I really wanted to kiss you right now?” The words are out before he can retract them, not that he really wants to considering the way Levi’s already flushed cheeks begin to turn an entirely different shade of red. All it would take is for Eren to lean forward. To just grab his chin and—

“I’d say to go fuck yourself.” Eren’s heart sinks in his chest, all his bravado being lost on the rejection. “I’m not drunk enough to forget that you called me Gollum.” And maybe Eren’s had it all wrong and Levi’s really not as intoxicated as he seems.

“And what if I said that I found Gollum really attractive?” The look Levi shoots him is answer enough, and if that didn’t suffice then the muttered expletives that may or may not have something to do with the depravity of his statement definitely do the job. Eren sighs as he falls backwards on the bed, accepting the full force of his defeat against the sheets that he is still trying to convince himself aren’t stained with the remnants of ‘little Jeans’. “Look,” Eren stares up into an empty ceiling, feeling a little bit like this is the equivalent to those scenes in romantic comedies where the asshole admits that he was wrong and that he may or may not have feelings for that chick he pretended to hate with his sexiest barbs. Except, he’s _pretty_ sure Levi’s not a woman… only a little less sure that he’s not an asshole, but that’s still debatable. “I’m sorry I called you Gollum. You are much more attractive than him, and you’re probably only half the asshole that he is.” _Probably._ He is about to close his eyes and just try to sleep off the rest of this night when, suddenly, there is a pressure on his chest. He lifts his head, and— _holy shit._

“You still can’t kiss me.”

He is a lot drunker than he thought, because there is no way he is seeing this clearly. That alcohol must have some hallucinogenic, because Levi is totally not straddling him right now. Totally not running his hand up Eren’s chest. Totally not scraping his fingertips up Eren’s neck. _Totally not fanning hot breath on his face._ Yeah, he’s _a lot_ drunker than he thought.

“But I might be convinced to kiss you.”

It’s sloppy and unrefined, not that Eren really expected anything different from a kiss spawned from an almost empty bottle of alcohol. A pair of hands roughly grab at his cheeks as he brings himself upright, turning his head at an angle that allows for their lips to slot together almost as if they weren’t both completely shitfaced. It’s something Eren thinks about as the hands begin to cradle his cheeks, something that makes him wonder if he really should be doing this with someone who is just as wasted as him. But he has never claimed to be able to resist temptation. And as a tongue swipes across his bottom lip, he realizes fairly quickly that he’ll just have to deal with Mikasa’s condescending stare tomorrow morning.

Levi, not very surprisingly, tastes like alcohol. It’s stained on the bottom lip that Eren is currently sucking in between his teeth. Painted onto the tongue that is trying to lace with his own. But there is something else there. Something that, if Eren had to describe, could only be defined as explicitly Levi.

It’s sweet on his tongue, and maybe that’s just the Lord’s way of evening out the man. Give Levi this abrasive personality, but make him taste like some sort of candy that Eren wouldn’t mind getting cavities from.

Levi moans into his mouth as Eren starts to shift his hips upwards, swallows every groan spilling from the man’s lips as he slots their bodies together. And, soon, he’s just as much a moaning mess as the man above him. His hands shift on the bed as they reach to grapple with Levi’s hips, colliding with the abandoned bottle of alcohol lazily spilling on the bed. And Eren can’t decide which liquid will piss Jean off the most to find stained on his sheets. Doesn’t really care, because they’ve reached a pretty steady rhythm, Levi meeting Eren’s thrusts with a hidden enthusiasm he never expected from the stoic man. But he supposes that a bottle of Jean’s finest can loosen up even the tightest asshole.

“Fuck.” It’s a low whisper on Levi’s lips, something that sounds like it’s supposed to be shared between lovers not drunken one night stands. Regardless, the word shoots straight down to Eren’s dick, but he’s too sloshed to even think about being ashamed. He removes one of his hands from Levi’s hip, slides it under a shirt that while looked appealing on the man, would probably look infinitely better on the floor.

Fingertips trace the sharp jut of Levi’s hipbones, are feather light as they skirt around the contours of the sculpted muscle highlighting the man’s abdomen. Eren hears the word fall off Levi’s lips again, still quiet, still having the same effect on the arousal pressing insistently against Eren’s jeans. It prompts him to bring his other hand up to the back of Levi’s head, to drag him down into a sloppy kiss that, if nothing else, solidifies their lack of sobriety.

A thin, translucent line of salvia is connecting them when they break apart, both panting like they’ve been doing a lot more than some middle school grinding. Makes Eren wonder how absolutely wrecked they will both sound when they actually get to the good part. Makes his eyes follow the trail joining him to Levi’s lips. _That pretty mouth._  

He runs his thumb over Levi’s bottom lip, drags his touch across the skin like he’s making a claim. Doesn’t miss the way that quicksilver stare is mentally undressing him with those eyes. The brazen taunt pooling in that gaze, silently testing Eren like this is some sort of game. But Eren has never been a coward, never backed down from a challenge, and he most definitely isn’t going to start while Levi’s in his lap.

He’s not gentle when he tangles his fingers into Levi’s hair, but something about the way the man’s breath hitches against his face tells him that Levi wasn’t looking for tender when he climbed into Eren’s lap. Tells him that he was hoping Eren would try to match him, to top him. That smirk tells no lies as it stretches across Levi’s face, tells Eren just how right he was. He weaves his fingers in deeper, can’t help but wonder how this isn’t hurting, how the only break in that stoic mask is that goddamn smirk. Fists the locks between his digits as he yanks backwards, exposing that long strip of pale skin that’s been taunting him ever since he decided that this was somehow a good idea.

“Mmm.” The sound is all Eren gets in return as he drags his tongue up the expanse of Levi’s neck, scrapes his teeth across the man’s jawline because he’s not a fucking coward. Smiles against Levi’s skin when the man starts to shift his hips downward, Levi’s arousal obvious through those tight, dark wash jeans. Eren’s fingers tighten in Levi’s hair as he tries to gain some control with the action, but the only thing it rewards Eren with is a low chuckle, weighted by a certain carnal hankering. “Didn’t think you were the type."

Eren pulls away from Levi, fingers loosening in the man’s hair as he raises an eyebrow, “The type?” He doesn’t expect it when Levi brings his hands up to push on the Eren’s shoulders. Doesn’t expect it when his back suddenly connects with Jean’s stained sheets.

“I guess I was right the first time.” That smirk looks so different now. Looks like he has Eren pinned. Which he guesses is technically true, the man currently caging Eren to the bed with his arms on either side of Eren’s head. Levi drops down to press those thin lips to the side of Eren’s neck, starts to suckle on the skin until it’s a flaming red underneath the man’s caress. And Eren can’t help the wanton moan he releases as Levi’s tongue casually swipes over the wound, can’t help the burning in his chest that’s prompting him to put that pretty mouth to a much better use than suckling hickies on each other like some under the bleachers romance. Something animalistic arises inside him as Levi drops down to assault his neck once more, something that causes his hands to move up onto the man’s hips. Causes him to buck up into Levi, but unlike the previous times this movement isn’t made for pleasure.

 _Dominance_.

The word isn’t foreign to him. But, then again, it’s different under this context. More like it’s something he craves. Something he wants to show Levi. Wants to wreck him. Wants to watch him squirm.

And, holy shit, this _has_ to be the alcohol speaking.

Levi is unprepared when Eren flips him backward, not ready when it’s _his_ back colliding with the tarnished sheets. The look plastered on his face is priceless, and Eren has half a mind to grab his phone to take a picture. But as he feels Levi shift beneath him, he quickly remembers that he has more important things to think about.

And, shit, Levi is a fucking sight. Eyes wide, hair lying haphazardly against his forehead, legs spread to accompany Eren’s frame, and _that pretty goddamn mouth._ It’s hanging open, so tempting as stuttered gasps pour from his lips. He should probably tell him, _is_ going to tell him. Not really scared anymore of scaring the man off with his weird kinks, but he’s still going to wait to let Levi know how pretty that mouth is. Wait until he’s balls deep, because that’s normally the point of no return, right?

He leans down, hands sliding up Levi’s chest as he closes in. _And, goddamn, maybe Eren shouldn’t just be focusing on that mouth._ “Still think you were right?” There’s a smirk pulling at his lips; and Eren knows that he must look like the epitome of sin, eyes pooling lust, bottom lip being worried between his teeth. There’s a flush that paints Levi’s cheeks, and Eren is unsure if it’s from the alcohol or his boldness. Probably a bizarre combination of the two.

But as soon as it appears, it’s gone. That damn smirk finding its way back onto Levi’s face in its place. And Eren doesn’t know if he hates it or craves it, the way Levi’s lips upturn like Eren is just _so_ transparent. “Not sure yet.” Makes him want to wipe that stupid grin off his face, because he’s decided that he _needs_ it. But there’s something he needs just a little more.

He doesn’t think twice when he leans in to capture Levi’s lips. Doesn’t think as he starts to trace the man’s bottom lip with his tongue. As the older man smirks against him like the request is something outlandish. Levi’s playing with him, testing him.

But Eren’s a little tired of this game.

His hand slips in between their bodies, drifts down until he’s reached his destination. And he’s probably playing dirty when he presses a firm palm into Levi’s arousal, but if Eren’s concerned about morality then maybe he should end this whole thing right now. As Levi gasps into his mouth, he realizes that any amount of decency he had left was lost when he convinced this man to get shitfaced with him.

He wastes no time capitalizing on the opening. Can taste the alcohol on the back on Levi’s teeth as he explores the older man’s mouth. Levi tries to gain some ground, tries to not let himself be completely ruined by the brunet above him as he wretches his fingers into the mop of chocolate hair tickling his cheeks. But Eren is three steps ahead of the man, grinding his palm into Levi as the man tries to twists his fingers further into Eren’s hair.

“You shit.” Levi’s words are breathy against his lips as Eren rolls his eyes over the man’s flushed cheeks. Words that turn into a heady moan as Eren digs the heel of his palm back down to Levi’s straining arousal. And maybe Eren’s ready to play again. Maybe he’s already won. Thinks about that as he attaches to Levi’s neck, as he sneaks his free hand back underneath the man’s shirt. “Fuck.” There’s that word again. Makes this whole thing seem so much more intimate. Makes Eren grin against Levi’s skin as he imagines the man falling apart. Imagines Levi coming undone underneath him.

He wastes no time mapping out Levi’s chest with his hand, fingernails painting tainted, red lines on that porcelain skin as he makes his way to his destination. Causes Levi to let out a particularly loud groan, and Eren is now _positive_ that this man wasn’t looking for something gentle.

Eren’s not surprised to find the nub already hardened as he tentatively runs the pad of his thumb over it. Relishes in the way Levi seems to have lost his vocabulary so soon. He abandons his plight in marking up the man’s neck, decides that his mouth could be used much more effectively on another part of Levi’s body as he bunches up the man’s shirt with his hand.

“Ahh.” It’s an acceptable reaction as Eren’s tongue slowly drags across the tender nub. Gets a little louder when Eren pulls the skin in between his teeth, for what obviously makes him a ‘little shit’, but Eren really didn’t think Levi was complaining.

He hears the name echoed into the air once more and realizes that Levi is still trying to get ahold of things, using his words now instead of his actions. It just makes Eren want to watch him squirm even more. “Want me to stop?” He’s pulled off Levi, head hanging precariously in between tense shoulders, greens meeting silvers as he allows a subtle smirk to stretch across his face. He watches the way Levi’s brows have furrowed, the way his lips have thinned into a narrow line. Knows the man isn’t going to answer him, knew this before he even asked the question. Well, at least with words, anyway. Eren can tell that Levi and he share a certain extent of pride, that neither man is going to verbally admit that he wants the other to fuck him into the mattress. That would be way too easy. And Eren’s never realized how much he likes a challenge until he has Levi pinned beneath him. “Or do you want something else?” His finger traces the zipper on Levi’s jeans, gentle and almost like he wasn’t just digging those nails into the man’s chest.

Levi’s eyes narrow dangerously and it’s the only warning Eren receives before his wrist is captured in Levi’s harsh grip. He could swear that the man’s not intending to cut off all circulation to his hand, but the thought is not yielding the superhuman grasp Levi has around him. Flinches a little when Levi brings his other hand to Eren’s shoulder to sling him backwards in a position that feels all too familiar. The man moves fast, pinning Eren’s wrists above his head, probably gets off on the image of Eren struggling against the grip. There’s a sultry flash in that silver glare that tells Eren that’s _exactly_ the case. The man leans down, a smirk that twins his gaze pulling at Levi’s lips. There’s a hot breath falling over his ear as Levi’s face disappears to the left. Causes an involuntary shiver to travel down his spine. Makes him think maybe he hasn’t won this game after all.

“What do you want, _Eren?_ ” His name is said with such an intentional lust that it’s a wonder he doesn’t blow it right there. Can feel that smirk against the lobe of his ear. Can feel the remnants of his name on the man’s lips. Would like to hear it again under entirely different conditions.

Maybe that’s what gives Eren the rush of adrenaline that allows for him to throw Levi sprawling backward into the sheets. That allows for him to roughly straddle the man and shoot him a look that’s saved for disappointed parents and annoyed teachers. And now for Levi. Because, god, Levi’s been bad. And Eren should probably save that quirk until their actually fucking, too. Eren doesn’t know if he’ll be able to resist. Not when Levi’s looking at Eren like he is simultaneously pissed off while never being more aroused. While _that pretty mouth_ is just hanging open like the man has so many angry insults just willing to be unleashed.

He’s not exactly sure how he ends up with Levi’s wrists pinned above the man’s head, not at all mocking Levi’s previous attempt to unravel Eren. Not sure how he ends up panting hotly against the side of Levi’s face. But, like everything else concerning this night, he’s blaming it on the alcohol.

“What I want,” he turns his lips to brush the man’s ear, _totally_ not mocking Levi’s previous attempt to unravel Eren, “is for you to be good for me.” All the anger drains out of Levi’s face with the demand, every grey area being overrun with arousal. The sight has Eren feeling absolutely _filthy_ , and if he believed in god then he’d be sure the man upstairs would be reserving him a comfy seat in Hell for engorging on such a view. Secures his seat when a quiet moan escapes Levi’s lips. As Levi looks at Eren like he _wants_ to be good. Darts out his tongue to wet his lips that have suddenly went completely dry. Has remember to breathe, because the air might have left his lungs as well. “And you…” Eren has to catch his breath as he stares down at the man. “You have been _so_ bad.”

Eren relishes in the way Levi’s eyes widen, the slight quiver in his lips as Eren releases his wrists to bring a hand back down to the bulge straining against the man’s jeans. And maybe he will be good, maybe he wants it contrary to what Eren would have ever believed.

“You…” Eren’s not sure what the man is trying to say, not sure he really wants to hear anything that doesn’t involve Levi panting against the sheets. His hand drifts from Levi’s crotch to pull away the shirt still crudely bunched at the top of the man’s chest. Gets a tapered glare in return when he tosses the clothing next to the side of the bed. Thinks that it was too much to hope for that a simple word magically turn Levi into some submissive partner. _Knows_ it was too much when Levi opens his mouth to give Eren a hundred and one reasons as to why even though they are wasted, he should still have class and not throw someone else’s clothes on the ground. Except Eren doesn’t let him get that far. Muffles the complaints as soon as he sees Levi’s lips part.

The kiss doesn’t last long though, Eren not being able to resist trying to catch a peek at Levi’s face, still flushed, but slightly less pissed. He considers it a victory.

Eren considers reiterating his statement, _I want you to be good._ Maybe twist it a little and form it into a question. See if they are really going to go down that road. Because, as of yet, it’s been a little shaky; and, personally, Eren would like to know ahead of time if he is going to suffer any serious injuries for taking the lead.

“Soft already?”

He should say something… or he should start undoing the buttons on Levi’s jeans.

Yeah, that’s totally cool, too.

Levi looks like he’s about to protest, probably thinks that Eren is going to pop the buttons off with the way he’s pulling at the denim. But Eren’s one step ahead of him, yanking down harshly on the zipper as he stares directly into Levi’s eyes. “Fuck you.” It’s the best he can come up with given his state of arousal is currently clouding all thoughts that don’t involve bending Levi backwards. _Because he is definitely not soft._

“Well, you’re doing a stand up job.” _God, fuck Levi._ In so many ways. But right now fuck the look sketched on Levi’s face. The one that involves stupid, smug smiles and professional bedroom eyes. Looks that shouldn’t really be making Eren more aroused but are somehow working their voodoo magic on his cock. And Levi _knows_. That pretentious asshole can’t be blind to the fact that Eren’s walls are about to crumble. And Eren thinks that maybe it’s time to get a full grasp on that word lodged in the back of his mind. Thinks someone should shut that pretty mouth up. Thinks he would be perfect for the job.

He clenches his jaw, can hear the grind of his teeth as he grabs the waistband of Levi’s jeans. “You’re so—” Tugs down hard on the fabric twisted in his grip. “— fucking—” Hates when the clothing gets jammed on Levi’s bent knees. “— bad.” Throws the jeans on the floor with obvious spite, dares Levi to say something about it. Doesn’t even give Levi a chance to spew more bullshit about how Eren is a fucking slob as he buries his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. He takes a little bit further, pushing his thigh in between the man’s splayed legs. Turns those heated gasps into quiet moans that Levi is probably internally cursing himself for making. Eren pulls his lips away from Levi’s neck. He doesn’t really think anything of it, just really would rather watch the way Levi’s face contorts in pleasure via being pressed against his skin.

Although the latter sounds just as appealing.

Eren doesn’t know how Levi does it, how he manages to meet Eren’s gaze with something just like sin. That thin bottom lip is pulled in between his teeth, “You… ah, _shit_ … you like it.” _Just like sin._ Eren can’t fathom if there is any truth to Levi’s words, because he was positive that he wanted the man to be good. But something shivering down his spine is telling him that he might enjoy a little bad. That maybe Levi’s right.

He doesn’t give Levi an answer. Well, verbally. Opting to instead drift his hand back down to Levi’s crotch, trailing a finger across the swell of Levi’s arousal. A muffled moan is so on point when Eren teasingly presses the head of Levi’s cock through the man’s underwear. He wonders if Levi could get off like this, rutting against his hand. Levi doesn’t seem like the type who’d appreciate a mess if the aggravation he spewed over the tossed clothes was any indication. So, he assumes that the man wouldn’t like cumming in his pants. Maybe he should make a mess.

“You want me to take you apart, don’t you?” Levi narrows his eyes, and for a moment Eren is wondering if maybe that’s _not_ what Levi wants… even though all signs have so far led to ‘pass go, collect two-hundred dollars’. Eren slides down the man’s body, because maybe he just needs some convincing. Drags his tongue in between the dips of those muscles that he really wouldn’t be past eating a five course meal on. And it’s the way Levi shivers that tells Eren that the man really _does_ want to be putty in his hands. He doesn’t have to admit it aloud. Just has to sit back and enjoy it as Eren hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Levi’s underwear. He flicks a pair of emerald eyes up to meet Levi’s lusty gaze to get a quick confirmation, because Eren Jaeger is a fucking gentleman.

Levi rolls his eyes, trying to appear a lot less disinterested than his cock says he is. But Eren takes it for what it’s worth, tugging Levi’s underwear down a pair of pale, creamy thighs that he wouldn’t mind getting smothered— _wait, what?_ Okay, maybe he’s getting a little _too_ kinky with his imagination.

“This doesn’t seem very fair.” Levi’s voice pulls him out of his sexual internal crisis as he tosses the man’s underwear into the growing pile of clothes. He raises an eyebrow at Levi’s statement, not really understanding what Levi is complaining about. “I’m naked.” Obviously. “And you’re still dressed.” Oh… well… A blush paints his cheeks as he thinks about their current predicament, thinks about the way Levi is currently spread flush against the questionable sheets, legs spread and cock hard against his stomach. And that blush starts to stain his face for an entirely different reason. “Well?” Levi’s quirked up an eyebrow, obviously not amused by Eren’s blatant staring. And, suddenly, an idea hits Eren. An idea that will _probably_ benefit Levi a lot more than himself, but it will _probably_ benefit him in the long run, too. Probably.

Ducking his head back between Levi’s thighs, he starts to suckle on the man’s hipbones. Draws a choked moan from Levi as he tries to shoot Eren another irritated glare. He sees Levi open his mouth, and quickly skips to Plan B. Which seems to work fairly well if the way Levi throws his head back is any indication. Dragging his tongue back up Levi’s cock has the man shivering in his arms, has a pale hand darting out to fist its fingers in a mess of chocolate hair. Eren briefly wonders if this is some violent retribution for all the teasing he gave the man before, his scalp singing a silent death cry as Levi’s fingers give another harsh tug. Doesn’t think too long on the subject as there are more pressing matters to worry about. Like his cock pressing against his jeans. Or the one pressing against his lips. Eren smirks as he sinks his thumbs into the supple skin on Levi’s thighs. Can feel the way Levi twitches ever so slightly beneath his touch. He nibbles gently at Levi’s inner thighs, so close to where the man wants him. So teasing. Probably going to drive Levi into a slow insanity if he doesn’t put that filthy mouth back to good use.

Levi sinks those pale fingers into his hair deeper, with a purpose. Twists them until Eren is _positive_ that this is a violent retribution.

“Fucking tease.” It’d be intimidating if the man didn’t look like Eren could just fucking _take him apart._ With that thin, bottom lip pulled in between his teeth, with the way that pale expanse of skin ripples as he tries to resist thrusting his hips up against that goddamn smirk like some kind of animal in heat. And Eren’s going to do it. Take him apart until he’s a wet, whimpering mess. Until his name is the only thing leaving that _pretty mouth._

He reaches up and grabs the wrist that’s connected to the hand fisting its fingers into his hair. Squeezes until that grip loosens, and eventually releases completely. He drops the wrist, meeting Levi’s hazy gaze as he opens his mouth, “Be good.”

Levi’s fingers twist in the bed sheets.

He can hear the steady thump of the bass from the music pounding through the floorboards. Tries to focus on the heated gasp filling the air as he takes the head of Levi’s cock back into his mouth. He’s not much of an expert at giving blowjobs, his time spent in college dorms not as much experimentation as it was just quick fucks. But obviously it’s good enough for Levi, who is already squirming beneath Eren as he tangles his fingers deeper into the sheets.

He flattens his tongue against the underside, teases the thick vein as he slides a hand up Levi’s abdomen. Sweat slicked and fucking gorgeous, the muscles roll under his fingertips as he paints the skin with thin, red lines. Slides his tongue around the head like he knows what he’s doing, has Levi’s back arching when he dips it into the slit. Maybe Eren’s better at this than he thought.

And then he actually starts sucking.

“Oh _fuck_ …” It’s low, almost inaudible over the steading thumping of the music playing next door. But it’s there. Tainting those thin lips, that pretty mouth, with its sinful echo of desire. He thinks he could make it louder, _wants_ to make it louder. Feels Levi’s thighs tremble as he sucks harder, sees the quiver in the man’s jaw as Eren looks up at him with those big, round eyes. Big, round, and so _fucking_ innocent. Almost like he doesn’t have a cock shoved down his throat. Because he’s literally choking on it right now, taking Levi as far down as his gag reflex will allow him. Hears Levi keen as his cock hits the back of Eren’s throat. “ _Fuck…_ ”

He pulls off Levi, gasping for air as soon as his mouth is left unoccupied. His throat already feels raw, used, and is likely to feel ten times worse tomorrow morning, but he has to admit that every ounce of pain is worth the look on Levi’s face. Black fringe plastered to his forehead, lips parted, panting. He wonders what Levi will look like being fucked. Wonders how he’ll look squirming and wet beneath him.

Eren’s fingers are tugging at his own shirt before he knows what’s happening, his desire to play out the lewd scene in his mind surging his want to rid himself of these goddamn clothes. Levi watches him, twisting against the sheets in some delicious curve that Eren’s sure is only reserved for porn and wet dreams. He’s almost positive that this is going to be enough masturbation material for the rest of his life. Levi’s hand starts to trail down— _yes,_ yes this is definitely going to be enough. He moves on autopilot, shucking his pants and underwear in a fashion that is in no way sexy, but he’s really not concerned about being erotic when Levi’s pumping himself wantonly beneath Eren.

“Mmm…” Levi’s thumb teases the head of his cock as he watches Eren through hooded eyes. And it’s all Eren can do to not turn the man over and start fucking him into the mattress when he sees a pink tongue dart over Levi’s upper lip. It has Eren’s stomach doing somersaults as he watches Levi’s hand slide up and down, and up and down, _and up and down._ Reaches out and grabs that hand to stop the show, as much as his own cock is enjoying it. He earns a raised eyebrow but nothing more as he nudges Levi’s thighs further apart. Earns a quiet moan when he plants a kiss at the base of Levi’s cock, heavy and leaking on the man’s abdomen. “Fucking touch me.”

He looks up at Levi, clicking his tongue in disapproval, “Bad.”

Slides his hands underneath Levi’s knees and pushes the man’s legs towards his stomach. He wants to see _everything._ Has never done this before, but there is a first time for everything and he figures that college _really_ didn’t let him experiment enough. “Hold your legs back.” He’s not asking anymore, wants Levi spread out and begging. Wants to be the one to break down all this defiance. Wants to hear Levi _scream_ his name as Eren pounds into him. He wants it _so fucking badly._ And is pretty sure that Levi, for all his sass, wants it, too. Is positive when pale hands replace his.

He takes it in, and decides that _this_ is the scene he’ll be filling those lonely nights spent with his right hand. Levi exposed before him, flushed and _so fucking pretty._ God, he’s gorgeous. Eren runs his palm along the underside of the man’s thigh, keeps going until his fingertips are pressing against Levi’s ass. He leans in, breath dancing across the one place that’s fluttering for his attention. Makes him smile that he made Levi like this. Looks up and scans the flushed cheeks, the hazy eyes. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Levi fucking _whines._

Interesting.

“You like that?” Presses a sloppy kiss to the inside of the man’s thigh. “Like when I call you pretty?” _God, he hopes so._ Then again, that does seem like a lot to hope for. But maybe it wasn’t as much as he previously wondered, because that whine sounds off again, this time sounding a lot more desperate. “ _Beautiful._ ” He presses his thumb against Levi's hole in front of him, not hard enough to actually break past the ring, just enough to test the waters. To turn Levi into a mewling mess. Dips his head down to drag his tongue across the man’s perineum, removing his thumb as he sinks lower and _lower._

He’s never done this before.

Right.

“Wh— _fuck…_ ” Levi throws his head back as Eren’s tongue drags across his hole, digs his nails into his skin like some helpless virgin. Eren’s never done this before, but if it garners reactions like Levi’s then he should probably start hitting himself in the face. He’s never even _wanted_ to taste anyone, at least in this sense, but Levi seems to be an exception to several of Eren’s sexual protocols. Eren laves at the twitching muscle, sucking and pressing against it in ways that have Levi absolutely _keening._ The man is practically bent in half, and Eren can see his fingers slowly slipping from around his legs as he tries to keep himself spread open. It’s almost endearing.

“So good for me,” Eren murmurs. Slides his hands up Levi’s thighs and to the backs of his knees to help the man out. It’s the least he can do. Show him what happens when he’s good. He drops back down, reveling in the moans and whimpers passing over Levi’s lips as his tongue goes back to work. He is circling Levi's hole, hands dropping down so he can dig his thumbs deep into those thick, pale thighs. In the back of his mind, Eren wants to ask if Levi’s ever let anyone do this to him, touch him so intimately. Ever rimmed him. _So filthy._ There’s a sharp breath released when Eren pulls Levi’s cheeks further apart, further exposing him. He just wants to see it all, take everything the man writhing beneath him has to offer. Make Levi feel _so good._

“Ah, shit, shit…” Levi’s mumbling nonsense ahead of him, watches as the man’s fingers clench and unclench desperately in the air, looking desperately for something to fist themselves into. Probably his hair if Eren had to take a wild guess. He gives one last lick, seeing how heavy Levi’s cock is against his chest. Pulls back and takes in the sight of Levi lying flush against the sheets, looking _so goddamn wrecked._ Eren _really_ wants to know what he looks like being fucked.

He releases his hold on Levi’s legs, watches as they steadily drop with a soft thud to crumple the sheets below. Doesn’t even give the man beneath him time to draw a full breath before he’s worked their lips back together. Becomes the air in his lungs. Swallows up every moan every whine as Levi ruts himself against Eren’s thigh, so desperate. Eren somehow manages to wedge a hand in between their dancing bodies, presses it flat against Levi’s stomach as he starts to pull away from the man. He’s given an annoyed look that probably translates into Levi asking him why the fuck he stopped, given that he guesses the man would never make _that_ question audible.

“Lube,” he says as if it’s obvious. Levi rolls his eyes, and Eren figures that it probably was. He turns to the nightstand next to the bed, all the while silently praying that Jean has been getting more action than just his right hand. The top drawer is opened with a bit more force than necessary, causing the contents inside to shuffle. He hears Levi’s dark chuckle behind him, turns his knuckles white against the drawer in embarrassment.

“Very graceful.” He turns around, eyes narrowed in frustration— from Levi being an asshole, from Jean’s nightstand being a goddamn clusterfuck of who knows what, from this whole thing just going down the pipes because there is no way in Hell any part of his body will be inside Levi without lube. _Just fuck it all,_ he thinks, slamming shut the first drawer and opening the second with that same spitfire determination that has everything rattling. Eren Jaeger is getting laid goddammit.

Finally, _finally,_ his fingers find the bottle and, conveniently, a condom. Never has he praised Jean’s name, but he guesses that there is a first time for everything tonight. Eren turns around, almost drops his jaw, because the man all spread out before him really is a ten out of ten. Moonlight filtering in from the broken blinds plays off Levi’s skin, highlights every dip, every ridge of that chest, those arms, those thighs, _that mouth._

Eren swallows.

He tosses the condom and the lube on the bed before he does something stupid like lose them. That seems very Jaeger-esque, and he doesn’t put it past himself to make this night end with a less than satisfying hand job. He just figures that while Levi might let himself be fucked into the mattress, it doesn’t mean that the man will have Eren’s cock near any other of his orifices. _Orifices._ That sounds… rather unsexy if Eren’s being completely honest with himself, and obviously his disgust is visible because Levi is looking rather self-conscious beneath him.

“You’re beautiful.” It rolls off his tongue fairly quickly, and he sort of wants to punch himself in the face for sounding like such a fucking sap. But before Eren can stutter out an apology, or something equally demeaning, he hears a faint moan.

_Oh, right._

He forgot that he wasn’t the only one into that.

“So fucking pretty.” Eren slides his hands up Levi’s legs, craves the way the pale skin practically glows under the dim moonlight. He pushes up until he’s trailing across Levi’s inner thighs, coaxing his legs open with feather-light touches. Eren blindly grabs for the lube with one hand, the other tracing abstract patterns on the man’s skin. Thumbing the insides of his thighs and that dangerous dip where his thigh meets his hip. A sinful smirk plays on Eren’s lips when his fingers find the bottle, pulls Levi’s leg up until it’s bent at the knee. He stops his ministrations to pop open the cap, the sound echoing throughout the small bedroom, almost foreboding. Captures Levi’s gunmetal gaze as he squeezes the cool liquid onto his fingertips. “Be good for me.”

Levi’s bottom lip is tugged in between his teeth again, and Eren doesn’t know if Levi realizes what that does to him.

Slowly, his touch drifts in between the man’s cheeks, circling Levi's hole with a teasing trace. He knows Levi wants to say something, but he also knows that Levi wants to be good for him. Eren guesses that he can give him a reward.

The breath fanning over Levi’s lips hitches sinfully as Eren’s finger pushes inside of him. And it’s so tight, _so fucking tight. And warm._ Goddamn, Eren thinks he might become a little religious after tonight. He sees Levi pinch his lips together in a thin line as the man tries to no doubt suppress the moan begging to be released. But Eren wants to hear it. Wants to hear every single moan, whine, pour out of that pretty mouth. “Levi,” he says as his finger slides out to just the tip. The man glances up at Eren, obviously annoyed at the pause; but Eren thinks that Levi probably devotes about ninety-nine percent of his time to being pissed off at the world, so the look really doesn’t have its intended effect. “I want to hear you.” Now _that_ has an effect, causing Levi’s previous look of annoyance to morph into something Eren can only describe as pure, adulterated lust. Hooded eyes, flushed cheeks, the whole shebang. Yeah, he is definitely going to attend the next service.

His finger slides deep into that tight heat, and Levi’s hips lurch. Eren presses them down harder with his free hand, watching Levi’s dick bob, angry and drooling, on his chest. “God,” Levi breathes, eyes clenched shut as Eren’s finger presses against his warmth. He can barely move it’s so tight, has Eren licking his lips in anticipation. “Mmm, god.” So quiet, a whisper in the air as Eren thrusts the digit slowly in and out of Levi. In and out, in and out. Fucking mesmerizing. Could watch this all day, the way Levi swallows up his finger so greedily. Has his cock  _throbbing_ against his abdomen as he watches that finger slide out once more.

Eren adds another this time, watching Levi’s face twist as Eren presses two fingers into him. This time it’s Eren that moans when he feels Levi clench around the intrusion, just imagines what that heat will feel like around his cock and almost loses it.

Almost.

Levi’s hips jerk again when Eren starts to press against those warm walls. Eren hasn’t even hit it yet, or at least he doesn’t _think_ he has. Feels like he’ll get a bigger reaction than just stuttering hips when he does. Eren’s head lowers to press open mouthed kisses to Levi’s inner thigh, alternating between nips that leave pretty little marks on that pale skin. And Eren doesn’t know why, but something carnal inside of him loves marking Levi. Maybe it’s just the alcohol talking.

Eren chews on the inside of his cheeks as his fingers fuck Levi open. It’s just that he’s so goddamn _tight_ that Eren can’t imagine that this isn’t at least a little uncomfortable. But here he is, just sucking Eren in and practically begging for more. It’s insane, and Eren really isn’t the type of person to question it.

Eren looks up at Levi and— _holy shit_ , if debauched had a name it would be Levi. Eren’s almost disappointed that he spent so much time watching the man take his fingers when he could have been focused on the absolute _sin_ that is Levi. Glistening with sweat, black fringe plastered to his forehead as his mouth hangs slack in a silent moan, Eren’s point of interest has definitely changed.

“Look at you,” Eren breaths, rough and filthy, eyes roving over the hollow of Levi’s neck as his Adam’s apple bobs, “so pretty.” Eren’s fingers twist inside Levi, watching as his fingers clench desperately at the wrinkled sheets. Twist and curl until—

 _“Shit!”_ Levi’s back arches beautifully off the bed as Eren prods the spot with those delicious fingers, shoulders driven heedlessly into the sheets. It’s beautiful. Or at least that’s what Eren’s half sober mind is telling him. But, to be honest, Eren doesn’t think he’d ever think differently of the man. Pushes back into that bundle of nerves just to watch Levi’s face twist in pleasure. “Fuck… _ah…ah…”_ Eren enjoys having Levi like this, putty in his hands. Call him a sadist, but there’s something about controlling the man that’s sparked something like intense excitement inside Eren. “I’m… _god_ … Eren…” He moves his fingers faster, pushes harder and _harder_ until Levi isn’t even able to form words. “Ah, fu— ah… n-no.” Well, he hears that. “S-stop.”

And just like that, he pulls them out completely, leaving Levi gaping and red.

Levi’s breathing heavily, obviously on the edge of something wonderful. And Eren is just sitting there in between his thighs silently wondering what the fuck he ever did to deserve such a tease. He’s about to apologize, about to hand Levi his shirt to clean the lube from his ass before he embarrasses the man any further. God, he feels like a fucking asshole. There were probably signs, cues that Levi gave him that said the man wasn’t comfortable with Eren shoving a cock up his ass. But Eren’s never really acted on anything besides blind intuition, and for what it’s worth, it did _seem_ like a good idea.

But, suddenly, there’s a strong grip wrapping around his wrist.

“I don’t…” Levi breathes in harshly through his nose as if the words are going to physically pain him, “I don’t want to cum yet.”

_Oh._

_Okay._  

Eren totally gets it now.

“Yeah,” he swallows, “You… you want to be good for me don’t you?” His hands are sliding over edge of Levi’s hips, running below, over the swell of his ass, up that narrow waist. Feels Levi tremble beneath him as his thumbs trace the outline of Levi’s ribs. Just taking in every single detail of this man. Pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses up his chest, dragging his lips along the soft skin that tastes like sweat and desire. Stops at that teasing hollow of Levi’s throat and lets his teeth gently scrap along the skin there. He hears Levi softly curse under his breath as his hands come up to rest on Eren’s shoulders, nails tattooing crescents into his skin. “You’re good, so good,” he murmurs against Levi.

Levi’s grip on him tightens, and the man whispers an almost silent, _yes._

Eren totally gets it.

He blindly fishes out an arm in search of the condom, face still pressed into the crook of Levi’s neck, delivering the man satin kisses. Doesn’t know when this turned so _intimate_ , doesn’t know when everything seemed to slow down to this close-fitted beat of breathing bodies and swapping kisses. But it’s nice. Sharing this closeness as his fingers finally find that wrapper.

Eren pulls away, fanning hot breath over Levi’s neck as he backs off. Smirks as he tears open the wrapper with wet fingers and sees the way Levi’s eyes fade over with lust, the way his thighs are already spreading further for Eren. _God, he’s so good._ Eren swallows a moan as he slides the condom over his cock, realizing that he’s been left practically untouched but is _so hard._ He takes a deep breath to compose himself. It’s not like he’s never done this before, it’s just that it has never been, never felt, quite like _this._ All primal and hungry, yet intimate and sensual. It’s weird, and Eren is neither smart nor patient enough to try and figure it out.

He can sense Levi’s eyes on him as he slicks himself up, heavy lidded and pooled with want. It sends a cold shiver down his spine as he glances up to see all Levi’s attention focused on him. He leans in until they are completely pressed together, chest to chest, head to toe. Hands fist into Levi’s hair as he tugs back on the dark locks, exposing that beautiful dip of Levi’s throat. Runs his teeth along Levi’s jaw as he breathes, “I bet you’ll look even prettier taking my cock.”

Levi’s nails dig deeper into Eren’s shoulders.

The man’s legs edge up to wrap around his waist to press their bodies closer, as if there was any room in between them to begin with. Eren trails his hands down over Levi’s hips, slides under to cup that glorious ass. A quiet mewl spills over Levi’s lips as Eren bucks up against him, thumbs now flirting with that crease between his ass and thighs. Eren Jaeger is a goddamn tease.

Eren enjoys it though, seeing how far he can push Levi while his cock slides slick between the man’s cheeks. _Not very far,_ Eren thinks as he sees Levi’s brows pinch together in frustration. “That’s what you want isn’t it?” Levi looks up to glare at him weakly, all the intimidation lost in those flushed cheeks. Eren can feel Levi's hole twitch every time his cock nudges it, and he figures that he’s teased the man – _himself_ – enough.

Levi opens his mouth, voice raspy and gravelly with desire, “Then what are you waiting for?”

Eren chokes back a moan, because he’s not the one who is supposed to be falling apart so easily. He doesn’t really know what to do with himself, because Levi is just looking up so expectantly at him, _so filthy._ He leans down to slot their lips together, roughly tangling the fingers of one hand in the man’s hair, the other lining himself up. The broken noise Levi moans out is worth breaking the kiss as he slowly pushes in.

Heated breath stutters across Eren’s lips as Levi stills beneath him, mouth agape with a silent scream. It’s taking all of Eren’s willpower to not just start pounding senselessly into Levi, but he’s just _so tight._ Almost too tight. And, _god,_ is he warm. Eren’s distracted by the soft sound Levi mewls as he tosses his head backwards into the sheets, dark hair a stark contrast against the pale white. _Fucking gorgeous,_ Eren thinks, pushing deeper into Levi as the man languidly writhes beneath him.

“Fuck,” Levi rasps across his mouth, lips quivering against each other as he bottoms out. Breathing the air into each other’s lungs, filling themselves with each other in more ways than one. Until it’s just them, just Eren and Levi spread across these questionable sheets. And he’s not even moving, wouldn’t say that he’s taking the scenic route, but staring down at this man so flushed and lust struck is making it hard to breathe, let alone _move._ “Fuck…” Off the man’s lips again, swallowed up by Eren’s as he slots their mouths together.

And it’s not just that Levi is tight, _because he is_ , it’s that he’s now clenching around Eren’s cock like it is going somewhere that isn’t his ass.

Maybe that is Levi’s sign for Eren to move, but he’s is still a little star struck. Nails start to dig into his shoulders, and yes that’s _definitely_ a sign for him to move. And he should probably be a little pissed, because the nails embedding themselves into his skin are actually starting to hurt, but he can’t help but find it hot as fuck.

Levi clenches around him again, and this time he _does_ say something instead of just staring at the man like a deer in the headlights, “You’re already tight enough.” He sees a flash of _something_ cross Levi’s face as the man relaxes around him. Eren leans up until his chest is lifted off Levi’s and his hands are back to grabbing at those delicate hips.

The first thrust is just a test, something that lets him get a little taste of this pleasure. Something that also has Levi groaning, low and filthy. “Is it good?” Eren asks, pushes back inside harder this time, deeper. Enough that it has Levi’s back slightly arching off the bed. It’s a beautiful sight; and Eren half wishes that he could capture this image forever, Levi bending up into the filtered moonlight in silent ecstasy. Those pale hands are grabby against the sheets, clenching and unclenching like the motion has some control over the rate Eren pounds into him.

Hot, heavy breaths are pouring over Levi’s lips, falling over the pink skin in stuttered beats. Trying, but failing, to keep up with the pace Eren has set. Sweat begins to bead on Eren’s chest, and he can feel it trail down his body as his hips fall into a steady rhythm.

“I, _fuck,_ I was right.” Levi’s eyes can barely be seen through the narrow slits, but Eren knows he has the man’s attention. “The way you look under me. Way you take me. So pretty.” He’s given a full flash of silvers at that, no more of this timid bullshit, hiding behind a mask of impassive gusto. No, it’s all out in the open the moment Eren sees the look in those eyes, sees how deep he’s pulled Levi under. And the man doesn’t even know, doesn’t even realize that he’s tugging Eren right along with him. With those parted lips, wet and thin, painting some kind of beautiful on that flushed face.

“Ah, fuck.” Levi’s twisted beneath him, torso curved and glistening with sweat. Eren _knows_ he has to be bruising the man with how tightly he’s gripping onto Levi’s hips. Wouldn’t be surprised if there was a permanent tattoo of his fingerprints. “God, _fuck me._ ” Those eyes slip shut again, and Eren can’t help but feel a little pleased with himself. His hands slowly loosen their grip around Levi’s hips, one trailing up the man’s chest. A thumb presses softly against the pink, tender skin that’s become such an ideal of beauty. Levi’s breath is warm as it fans across his thumb, spreading like an aphrodisiac into the air. Is addicting and dangerous at the same time, a drug. Presses his thumb past those lips, until it’s hooking inside that pretty mouth, and Eren could probably die.

Levi’s tongue swirls around the tip, and Eren silently wonders if that is just instinct.

But the man’s looking at him now, those quicksilver eyes flashing like he _knows_ what he’s doing to Eren. How he’s just taking him apart. Eren can’t even find it within himself to care. Not when Levi’s squeezing around his cock like a fucking python. And if he had the breath to spare, he’d tell the man, tell him how good he’s being. _So very, very good._

Levi’s taking him like he was made for this, for Eren’s cock. Just twisting and turning into the wrinkled sheets as Eren goes deeper _and deeper._ Nothing else could possibly compare to this feeling, Eren decides. Levi wrapped around his cock and keening. And it’s one thing to hear the man beneath him fall to pieces, but it’s another thing entirely to see it. Watch the way the sweat glistens off that chest, those hips, as Levi tries to keep up with Eren’s brutal pace. Rolling and circling in some desperate attempt to be something more than just a hole to fuck. And Eren thinks the man is _anything_ but.

Eren’s mouth falls open as his gaze runs over Levi, trying to tell him how good he is, how well he’s taking him. But nothing is becoming audible, getting stuck in his throat underneath waves of lust and pleasure. Only broken moans are escaping his lips, falling over Levi’s face like a secondhand ecstasy. His thumb slowly withdraws from that sinful mouth as he reaches to clasp a hand around the back of Levi’s neck, thumb now gliding over a pointed jawline sheened with sweat.

Swallows thickly when the thumping of the music blasting from the other room becomes nothing but a muffled background to Levi’s moans and the lewd slapping of skin on skin.

And, suddenly, Levi’s arching up, back bowing in a beautiful curve as the man’s shoulders dig into the bed sheets.

Eren guesses that he’s found it.

“Just… _fuck_ … just like that.” Hands are grabbing at his arms, nails digging into his skin. Just pulling him closer and closer; and he can’t even find it in himself to deny Levi the pleasure of pounding into that bundle of nerves, because _god_ does the man look wrecked. Looks absolutely breathtaking writhing on those sheets, mouth hanging slack and eyes clenched shut. Noises that Eren thinks are supposed to be words are falling from the man’s lips, lost beneath the desperate gasps and moans.

That hand wrapped around the Levi’s nape, drifts down. Sliding until it’s skirting around Levi’s dripping cock, fingers teasing around the dripping arousal, rubbing circles into the smooth skin. Eren knows that Levi isn’t going to ask for it, that even with a cock up his ass the man has a certain amount of pride that Eren’s positive isn’t going to be relinquished for some drunken fuck. But he wants it. He wants it _so badly._ Almost as much as he wanted Levi to be good, and the man’s done that pretty well so far. Just wants Levi to beg him for his release. To pound into him until the only thing left of the man is a fucked out mess.

“God… you…” Eren’s fingers trace up the shaft, feather light and teasing _because he really wants it._ “Eren…” And, suddenly, everything revolves around getting Levi to say his name again. Broken or not, he’s never heard his name spoken quite that way. Coated in lust and longing. Music to his ears is an understatement. More like would do anything to hear that sound again. Maybe he’s being a little overdramatic, but he’ll save his shame for when he’s not up to the hilt in Levi’s ass. When Levi’s not moaning his name like a mantra as he just _pounds_ into that spot, over and over just to hear that word fall of those lips. “E-Eren… Eren…”

“Feels good?” Eren’s not even expecting an answer, not with the way that Levi’s voice seems only capable of producing lewd moans that are sending Eren into an early grave. “So good for me.” Finally, his hand wraps around Levi’s cock, and the man just _arches_ into his touch. And he’s so _wet_ , slit practically dripping with the need to release. And, fuck, Eren is so close, too; and Levi is just _clenching_ around him so fucking tightly. He starts to pump Levi faster, slick sounds of skin on skin echoing shamelessly throughout the room. It has it chest tightening as he watches Levi squirm beneath him, feels those narrow hips thrust upwards in an attempt at gaining more friction. Eren thinks he probably looks just as bad, but he can’t find it in himself to care anymore. Not when Levi’s reaching up to wrap strong arms around his shoulders. When Levi’s face curls into his neck as his hips begin to stutter as he thrusts deep into the man.

“You’ve… _fuck, fuck_ … you’ve been so good.” He can feel Levi’s breath hitch against his neck as the man’s arms pull tighter around him. His hand doesn’t stop working Levi, even though it has gotten a little harder to move with the way Levi has pulled Eren flush on top of him. It’s just that Eren _knows_ that he has almost reached his limit, and what kind of shitty one night stand would he be if he let Levi finish himself off alone?

Eren can feel Levi’s pulse hum excitedly beneath his thumb as his free hand strays up to trace the thick vein along the man’s neck. Levi’s hips are twitching uncontrollably, and it’s doing nothing but making Eren pound into Levi harder, despite the stutter of his own hips. He’s so goddamn deep; it is almost like there’s no ending, and Eren has half a mind to chalk this whole _thing_ up to some insane wet dream. But this feels too right to be a dream, feels like this is where he is meant to be.

Levi keeps making these absolutely filthy noises as Eren’s cock slides in and out of the man, no resistance now even if Levi is still _so fucking tight._ Eren just keeps fucking him into the mattress, and Levi is _gone._

“S-shit, _shit_.” Words muttered breathlessly across Eren’s skin as he feels Levi cling tighter to him. Eren knows that Levi is about to crumble in his arms, knees quivering as they press against Eren’s sides. Chest heaving, up and down up and down. God, he’s just going to fall apart. Eren can’t help but smile.

“You’re close? Aren’t you?” Levi doesn’t even answer him, Eren can just feel his mouth drop open and tremble against his shoulder. He thinks that maybe Levi didn’t hear him, that maybe Eren is just fucking him _that good._ It’s something that makes Eren pump Levi even faster, thumb dragging over that leaking slit as he feels Levi mindlessly bite into his shoulder. It doesn’t even hurt, and maybe _he’s_ the one completely fucked out, or maybe it’s just that he has created an absolute mess of a man. He likes to think it’s the second option.

“I want you to cum for me, Levi,” he whispers, low and deep, against the man’s hair. Wants to see if Levi can be good one last time.

He can.

“Oh fuck, _oh fuck._ ” Levi’s entire body goes rigid as he arches up into Eren, fucking _whines_ when he finally comes back down, hips riding out the aftershocks. Eren works him through it, slowing down his thrusts as Levi falls down languid against the sheets. He stares at Eren through tired eyes, hands now loosely hanging around Eren’s upper arms. _Fucking beautiful,_ Eren thinks as he continues to slide in and out of the man.

“G-good— _fuck._ ” And Eren can’t hold it in any longer. Seeing Levi just so fucked out, it’s like any self-control he had fell to the wayside as soon as his eyes scanned that sweat sheened body, exhausted and heaving atop the rustled sheets. He cums with one last thrust, shaking as his body feels Levi clench lazily around him. His hips are still stuttering unevenly into Levi as he comes down from his orgasmic high, the breath finally making its way back into his lungs. There’s suddenly a hand on his hip, and he looks down to see Levi’s face scrunched together in displeasure.

_Ah, right._

A quiet gasp falls over Levi’s lips as he pulls out, leaving the man gaping and red. And he really shouldn’t stare too long, because he’s pretty positive Levi wouldn’t be up for going another round. Or maybe he would, but Eren really doesn’t want to take his chances. He reaches down to take off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in what he hopes is the direction of a trashcan. Levi’s still looking hazy when he turns back around, black hair sticking up in random directions, chest wet and sticky from his own release. It is the essential look of ‘just fucked’, and Eren couldn’t be happier.

He grabs his shirt from the ground before making his way back over to Levi, wiping off the man’s chest and the inside of his thighs. “What a gentleman,” Levi mummers as he looks up at Eren with glazed over eyes. Eren scoffs, deciding to pull Levi underneath the sheets before the man can argue otherwise. And he doesn’t, merely allows Eren to drape the sheets over his shoulders. Eren is about to take the floor, but a hand around his wrist stops him.

“What are you doing?” Levi looks, well, annoyed, but outside the realms of sex, Eren doesn’t think that expression changes much.

Eren attempts to smile, fades fast when he realizes that Levi is actually being serious. “I was, um, taking the floor?”

Levi still seems unamused with Eren’s show of chivalry, instead rolls his eyes and tugs harder on the wrist ensnared in his grip. “We just fucked. I think we can share a bed.” Eren smirks as he weasels his way back underneath the sheets, throwing a casual arm around Levi’s waist as he pulls the naked man flush to his chest. Levi stiffens for a split second, but quickly relaxes into the warmth of the strong arms pulled around him. Levi mutters something that sounds like ‘goodnight’ into the pillow, and Eren can’t help but smile into Levi’s neck.

“Goodnight, Levi.”

\--

When he wakes up the next morning, he’s naked, alone, and in Jean Kirstein’s bed.

He tries to sit up, grimaces when it feels like someone took a sledgehammer to his skull. And it’s not just his head. It’s his entire body. Feels like he’s been put through the ringer multiple times. It’s almost pathetic, the girlish whine that comes off his lips as he throws his legs over the side of the bed. He runs a hand over his face, brushing the fringe out of his eyesight as he tries to remember exactly why he feels this shitty.

Eren’s in between deciding that his friends threw him into a bull pit or that he jumped from a bridge when he sees it.

A note.

It’s hastily written and scratched onto a stained napkin, but the name at the bottom is what brings everything back.

_Levi._

_Levi._

_Levi._

And, suddenly, he is feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. Even bigger than that time he let Connie film him doing the cinnamon challenge. God, he must have fucked up pretty badly for the man to not even want to be here when he woke up. Eren sighs into his palm as he picks up the note. It leaves a terrible feeling in the bottom of his stomach, and Eren can’t quite place it. Levi should really mean nothing to him, right? It was just some drunken one night stand. Except, _it wasn’t._ And maybe it’s because he was half drunk, but Eren felt like something was _right_ last night. Like Levi was something… special, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds.

Against his better judgment, Eren glances down at the note.

_Had to go to leave for work. Left some aspirin, because I know you’ll need it._

_Levi_

Eren’s eyes dart back to the nightstand, and just like the note said is a bottle of aspirin and an unopened bottle of water sitting neatly atop the wooden table. He quickly downs the pills before getting up to gather his clothes. If Levi left, it means that someone, probably Jean, figured out how to get the door opened. And it’s really not at the top of Eren’s list to deal with the infinite amount of bullshit Jean will probably be throwing at him for sleeping with his roommate. Eren groans, tugging on his boxers and pants, walks over to Jean’s dresser to steal a shirt, because nothing says guilty like a shirt covered in cum and lube.

_Well, there is that used condom lying on the floor that begs to differ._

\--

“You look like shit.” The infinite amount of bullshit had officially started about twenty minutes ago, and Eren was neither sober enough nor drunk enough to deal with anything coming out of Jean’s mouth. He drops his head onto the kitchen island, hoping that it will be a sign enough to Jean that he doesn’t feel like socializing with the human race. “I mean, you usually look like shit, but this is just a new level of shit. Like atomic level.” Eren can feel his brow twitch even as he is pressed against the cool counter. “Don’t worry, man, Levi looked pretty strung out, too.” If he was a dog, he’s sure his ears would jerk at that. However, he’s not a dog. Just a hung over college student who _really_ shouldn’t lift up his head so fast if he doesn’t want to risk losing the breakfast Jean practically forced down his throat.

Jean laughs, like the admirable friend that he is, as Eren brings a palm to rub at his forehead. “So, about–”

“No.” Eren is sober enough to form short sentences, and allowing Jean any insight into what happened last night is just enough incentive to put his limited vocabulary to use.

“Oh, c’mon, asshole. You fucked in my bed, which, by the way you owe me new sheets.” Jean’s probably being serious, so Eren rolls his eyes, opting to focus on his splitting headache and not splitting Jean open. “What? I _know_ you fucked. You didn’t disappear in the middle of a party to go play hide and seek.”

Eren looks up at Jean with the most scathing glare him can manage. “Shut up.” It comes out raspy, and Eren blames the fact that he’s still bathing in post hangover paradise. All it earns him, though, is a playful smirk from Jean and a sinking feeling in his gut.

“I didn’t take you for a top, Jaeger.” Eren is probably going to kill him. “I had to double-take Levi this morning when a saw him limping.” Eren is _definitely_ going to kill him.

He pushes himself away from the counter, ignoring Jean’s protests of wearing his shirt as he slams the door shut behind him.

\--

It’s when Jean calls for the thirty-fifth time that Eren realizes he’s going to have to return his shirt, sooner rather than later. In retrospect, if he had known how much the beat up band tee meant to the asshole, he probably would have never borrowed it, _stolen it_ as Jean says. At least walking up the three flights of stairs is a lot easier this time around, considering he isn’t fighting the hangover from Hell. It took him a good three days to recover from that pain in the ass, and that’s been his excuse to Jean as to why he’s been avoiding the numerous phone calls. Needless to say, it didn’t work, and eventually, the prick started phoning Mikasa.

So, here he is, slightly shivering in the harsh, December wind as his finger hovers over the bleached doorbell. It’s not that this place holds bad memories or anything, but when his last experience, _only experience,_ here was to have the best sex of his life only to wake up cold and alone, used. Well, it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth to say the least.

Swallowing his pride, he presses down on the doorbell, fingers of his opposite hand holding Jean’s shirt in a white knuckled grip. Behind the door he can hear the rustle of footsteps, and he is silently praying that it’s Jean prancing towards him and not the… _other roommate._ When did he refuse to say his name? Is it that painful on his tongue? It’s not like the man stole his kidney while he was asleep. They had a one night stand, it’s Eren’s fault that he thought it would be a little something more. Hell, he– _Levi_ – left him a bottle of aspirin for fuck’s sake. So, should Eren really feel anger towards him, towards Levi? Should he–

Suddenly, the door is yanked open, granting him an image of silvers peering incredulously at him over the thick, black rims of glasses perched on a pointed nose.

“Levi,” Eren curses himself for sounding so breathless, and it’s all he can do not to sling the shirt in Levi’s direction and make a run for it down the stairs. His eyes break the unyielding stare, dropping down to the exposed skin of Levi’s neck, internally grinning when he notices the red splotches peppering the pale flesh. He clears his throat, because this totally wasn’t awkward enough, and everyone knows a good throat clearing helps to resolve the unsettled tension. “Um… I didn't know you wore glasses.” And it’s like he’s totally forgotten his purpose of revisiting this apartment, just staring blankly at Levi as he watches the man’s brows slowly rise in confusion.

“When I'm reading." _Not when I'm being fucked,_ is what Eren hears and that is sort of a disappointment. Eren thinks the conversation has probably died and that God is giving him one last chance to chuck the shirt and run when Levi opens his mouth again, "You want to come in?” Levi opens the door a little wider, and Eren’s just standing there, caught in between being shocked and enthralled. It’s probably not a very attractive face that he’s wearing, mouth slightly ajar and eyebrows hidden high beneath his brown fringe. Levi scoffs at the sight, sounds amused, but Eren has to see the slight curve of his upper lip to confirm it. “Stop staring like an idiot, and get your ass inside.” Eren jumps at Levi’s words, quickly shuffling beneath the familiar doorway.

“It smells nice.” Eren’s never been good with small talk, especially not small talk with a one night stand. He hears Levi hum noncommittally and decides that Levi must have the same problem as him. An awkward silence falls down on the pair as Levi disappears into the kitchen. Eren is left to stand awkwardly in the living room, fingers fiddling anxiously with the fabric of Jean’s shirt.

When Levi returns, it’s with two steaming cups of… _something._ Eren assumes that’s what smells so good and is actually a little happy that Levi thought to bring him a cup. The man walks over to him, hand extended with a mug of frothy liquid.

“Christ, don’t shit yourself. It’s hot chocolate, not poison.” Eren hesitantly grabs the cup, eyes darting down to inspect the brown mixture circling around the edge. “I would’ve fixed tea, but you seem the type who likes hot chocolate and bad romantic comedies.” Eren narrows his eyes, because he’s never seen one _bad_ romantic comedy. He would say something, but he has learned that trusting his mouth is never a good idea, so he just settles with shooting Levi a vehement glare while he brings the mug up to his lips.

The man shrugs it off and walks over to take a seat in the middle of the couch. He looks up at Eren like he expects him to follow; and when Eren doesn’t make to move, Levi sighs and nods his head next to the empty seat beside him. He sits down slowly, careful not to spill any of the liquid over on the couch, or worse, himself. There’s still a sense of awkwardness floating in the air, and Eren doesn’t know how to break it. A heavy sigh passes over his lips as he tries to sink into the couch, hoping to disappear into an oblivion that promises to be free of awkward silences.

A throat clears, and suddenly, Eren is turning towards Levi. “I’m guessing that’s Jean’s?” Levi directs his attention to the balled up fabric in Eren’s hand, and all Eren can do is squeeze it harder. Levi smirks, eyes drifting back up to Eren’s face. And Eren can’t help but think that even without the influence of alcohol that this man looks absolutely gorgeous; face framed by those thick, black rims, body covered by a sweater that seems a couple of sizes too big if the way it’s hanging off one of his shoulders is any indication. And those lips, slightly curved into a condescending smirk that looks perfect on that face.

Eren thinks he’s beautiful.

“Thank fuck,” Levi murmurs beneath his breath, “If I had to hear him complain about you stealing his shirt one more time…” He trails off, gaze now focusing on the swirling hot chocolate in his mug. The man’s fingers are anxiously tapping the side of the cup. A small smile pulls at Eren’s lips at that, thinks that Levi’s probably just as nervous as he is, but the man just has a better way of dealing with it.

“Thanks for the hot chocolate.” Levi turns to him, fingers still rapping against the white mug. Eren takes the opportunity to scoot a little closer to the man, thighs now brushing as they both melt into the couch. The silence isn’t awkward anymore, interrupted by the sound of the pair sipping from their mugs. A certain warmth starts to develop in Eren’s chest, and he’s not sure if it’s from the hot chocolate or the man sitting next to him. Only finds out when Levi’s fingers start to brush along his own.

It’s sort of insane, how they both just mold into each other like a pair of lovers basking in the moonlight. Even though they are just sitting on an old couch staring at nothing but a blank wall, hot chocolate in one hand, the other’s fingers in the other. Maybe it’s sort of magical. Surrounded by nothing but each other’s company. Eren’s stare pulls over to Levi, only to find the man glancing back at him. A flush starts to form on his cheeks, and it’s stupid because he really shouldn’t be feeling this way, _this soon_ , about some one night stand. But is that all Levi is, was? Maybe it is magic. Maybe this is promising something more, and Eren just has to take a risk. Just has to jump and hope that Levi will be there to catch him.

“You were right, you know?” Levi’s brows raise slightly, small smirk still playing at his lips as he regards Eren behind his glasses. “I do like romantic comedies.” He smiles, because it feels like the right thing to do. And when Levi leans his head on Eren’s shoulder, he realizes that taking a risk won’t be so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I AM TAKING COMMISSIONS. If you are interested, I have a post with the rules and more information listed on my Tumblr [here](http://fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com/post/105228620969/writing-commissions-open).
> 
> I told you it was porn. Sorry, I just love praise kink... and bottom!Levi... so why not? This originally was a prompt fill for someone on Tumblr and it turned into this hot mess. Thanks to Maggie for putting up with my endless bullshit in asking if everything was perfect.
> 
> Tumblr:  
> fuzzyporcupine.tumblr.com


End file.
